1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a security system for facsimile transmission systems which electronically send facsimile messages to a receiver, and more particularly relates to a facsimile transmission system wherein the reproduced message frown the receiver is part of a laminated sheet assembly protect from unauthorized, casual reading by unauthorized persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed heretofore to increase the security of facsimile messages sent electronically from a transmitter to a receiver. The prior methods have employed rather complex composite recording materials such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,749 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,469. The prior systems are very expensive to operate because of the high cost of composite sheets on which the received messages are printed.